Domesticated
by Unease
Summary: Majorly fluffy oneshot looking at an all-grown-up Yang/Blake relationship. AU. Rated T for some language.


**Why is this pairing so natural for me to write for? OTP for sure.**

**Disclaimer: RT owns RWBY**

* * *

Blake thought it was a good idea at the time to take Yang up on her offer, but she was regretting it more every second.

The car rumbled down the road, Yang perched behind the wheel looking more and more agitated by the second. Blake was pinching the bridge of her nose tightly, wishing she could turn back time and say 'no Yang, it's okay, I'll drive today, just because I'm pregnant doesn't make me unable to do things'. Their four-year-old daughter, Ellie, sat in the back in her car seat, finding the whole situation highly amusing.

"It's around here," Yang stated surely, "it's definitely around here. I remember that sign."

"Yang, there are speed limit signs everywhere," Blake responded, losing the will to live. "It's our daughter's first day at school, you don't know where the school is, even though you said you did, and you won't ask for directions. And we're lost."

"Why didn't you just tell me the way?" The blonde asked, gripping the wheel tightly as the clock ticked on. She refused to be beaten by time, especially when her daughter's first day was involved.

"Don't blame this on me," Blake replied, ice cold. "I told you to take the right, but of course _you _knew a _shortcut_."

Yang cringed at her wife's tone, knowing that it was her own fault for this mess. Her eyes scanned the road carefully, looking for any clue as to where to get back on track. She would be sleeping on the sofa with no hope of returning to their comfy bed if she didn't turn this around soon. The clock rolled another minute closer to the school opening time.

"I'll get us there, don't worry-"

"Don't worry? I am _so_ past that point."

"Mummy, where are we?" Ellie interjected, tilted head looking out of the window as trees merged into a blur.

"I wish I knew. Ask your _mother _here, I'm sure she knows where we are perfectly well," Blake said, placing her hands on her ever-growing baby bump as she tried to remain calm. Yang did not respond, choosing to avoid digging herself in any deeper. Gritting her teeth, she tried hard to remember the maps they had looked at when choosing a school, but all she saw was a hazy criss-cross of random roads.

She turned on the radio, hoping to dissipate some tension. The clock now read '08:45'. She had fifteen minutes for lady luck to bless her with _something_.

"Take this next right," Blake commanded, hoping to turn them in some direction that was close to where they came from. Perhaps that way they could limit the damage. Yang did as she was told and followed every direction, unwilling to butt heads with her wife. When they were arrived at a junction, Yang saw (with immense relief) a sign directing the way to the school, finally admitting to herself that Blake was a much better navigator than she was.

_'It's gonna be okay, we're gonna make it,' _Yang repeated in her head, stuck in a long line of traffic. A car had broken down at the front of the line. '_The school is just three minutes up ahead, we're gonna make it, Blakey isn't gonna hate me.'_

All of her nervous tension exploded when a car rear-ended theirs, causing Blake to gasp nervously and instinctively place her hands around her stomach. Ellie began to cry. Yang snapped. She kicked open the car door, flying to the driver's side of the car behind and grabbing the driver's collar through his open window. He yelped as two angry eyes blazed furiously into his.

"Listen to me asshole, I have a pregnant wife and young child in that car and all I wanna do is get them to school and damn it you fuckwit what are you **doing**! You could have _killed _them! I swear if this collision hurt a hair on their heads I'm gonna-"

"Yang, it's nearly nine!" Blake called, leaning out of her window to watch the scene (with her heart swelling with pride). Yang reluctantly let the man go before whispering _'if I see you again, you're dead, kiddo'_. Walking back to her own car, she had an idea.

"I'll be back before this line of traffic even moves, I promise!" Yang rushed, opening the back passenger door and unstrapping Ellie from the car seat. She picked up her daughter and wiped her tears, giving her a kiss on the forehead before shifting her onto her back. The young girl then wrapped her legs around her mother's waist and arms around her neck, long black hair a stark contrast to Yang's blonde. "We're going on an adventure, Ellie. Cheer up!"

Yang waited until she was safely on the pavement before breaking into a run, determined to make it to the school before it opened. Blake watched, unable to contain a smile as her wife disappeared around another corner and out of her view. She said aloud: "Your mother is a weird woman."

Yang meanwhile had slowed to a walk, not wanting to drop Ellie, especially since the school was in sight. Ellie suddenly tugged on her hair, making her hiss in pain.

"C'mon fuckwit, we're gonna be late!" Ellie cried, pointing at the school. The blood in Yang's veins turned to ice. Her eyes widened. Her heart began to pound.

"Ellie," she started, fear building as she imagined Blake's fuming face. "Don't you ever say that word, especially not when mum is around."

Ellie giggled, and Yang could have sworn it sounded evil. _'This one's gonna give me hell later.'_

"What's the matter?" Blake asked as Yang returned to the car, mission successful and also successful in her prediction that the line of traffic would not move. "Are you feeling sick? You're all pale."

"Uh, I-I guess it's too much running." Yang replied, wanting to cry and admit her sins.

Blake knew this was a lie: her wife was extremely athletic and as a result would have no problem with running whatsoever. However, she decided to leave it. Yang had redeemed herself in the last fifteen minutes, and Blake had no desire to carry on any arguments. There was one thing that Blake still needed her to do, however.

"By the way, you forgot her lunch box."

—

Yang liked to sit on the sofa with her wife whilst Ellie was at school. The perks of being an independent handywoman meant that she could be at home and only leave when she received calls. She had quite the professional reputation. Since was great at making and fixing things, most of the physical work around the house was left to her - not because Blake couldn't do it, but because she knew Yang loved to _do _things.

They were watching typical daytime TV talk-shows when Blake asked her which of them child number two would look like. Yang paused thoughtfully and laid her hand on Blake's swelled stomach. She hiked the shirt up, kissing the skin tenderly.

"Well, Ellie looks like you but she acts like me. I bet this one's the opposite!" She said excitedly, "That's why you're having less trouble with the kicking."

Blake remembered the first pregnancy very well. As soon as Ellie could start kicking, she did. For hours on end. Every day. She knew that Ellie was definitely a mini-Yang in the making - she came into the world active and boisterous, and that didn't look like it would stop any time soon.

With this pregnancy, her back ached incessantly, and no matter how she shifted on the sofa, no position was working. Yang watched her curiously.

"What's up?" She asked, eyebrow raised as Blake flopped down in defeat. Blake's eyes closed as she sighed.

"My back is killing me," she admitted, feeling drained. "Will you get the ice-cream? Maybe it'll help."

"We're out of ice-cream right now," Yang said, formulating an idea to help her wife. Blake gave her a disapproving look, and Yang already knew what would be asked of her.

"Go buy ice-cream then." The black-haired woman demanded, closing her eyes and resting her head on a cushion. Yang smiled, kissing her on the cheek before pulling on her shoes and heading to the local store.

—

Scratching her head, she tried to find Blake's particular favourite flavour.

"Hey Yang," someone greeted tiredly behind her, and she quickly identified the person as Ruby. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked generally dead. Yang frowned in concern, touching her sister's cheek lightly.

"You okay, Ruby?" She asked, bloodshot eyes meeting her own.

"Yeah, just out on the craving run, you know?" Her sister replied, biting back a yawn as she rubbed her face.

"Weiss has you working like a dog," Yang said, "aren't you tired of it?

"Nah. I want to make her as comfortable as I can. And she gets all cuddly when she's satisfied, it's so _cute_-" She was interrupted by her phone ringing, and she answered it quickly. Yang could hear Weiss shouting through the phone, the familiar snarl making her laugh.

"_Where are you with my cookies? I swear Ruby I am craving so hard right now and I just want to cry. If you don't get home soon I will watch __**that**__ scene from The Lion King over and over and it __**won't **__be pretty," _Yang heard, Ruby gasping in response as she clutched the phone tighter.

"N-no, I'm coming Weiss! Don't watch that scene, please!" She pleaded, bobbing up and down in frustration.

"She's so needy," Yang commented, smirking when she heard an angry _"watch your mouth, Yang Xiao Long or so help me I will kick your-"_

Ruby stopped the phone call before she could carry on, piling cookies from the shelf into her cart, bidding her older sister goodbye as she went to pay for her goods. Even though they were all grown up (Ruby being twenty-five and the rest of them being twenty-seven), some things never did change - Ruby still being Weiss's slave in every way was one. The two did love each other immensely though, proven when Weiss begged for Yang's help in proposing to Ruby. They were due to be married next year, their first child well on the way.

When Yang had finally located the elusive ice-cream, she took out her phone and dialled Nora

"Hello!" A cheery voice rang out, full of energy. Yang smiled.

"Hey Nora. Can you look after Ellie tonight? I want to do something special for my kitten," she requested, knowing Nora would agree immediately.

"Sure! Ren can pick her up after school."

Yang expressed her thanks, hanging up and paying for the ice-cream. When she arrived home, Blake was no longer in the living room, instead curled up on the bed, pained look on her face even whilst sleeping. Yang spent a few minutes softly stroking her hair and tracing her face with the backs of her fingers. She loved Blake and their children more than anything on the planet.

She reluctantly pulled away to begin her work downstairs, hoping to make her wife's pain a little more bearable.

—

"Yang, what is this?" Blake asked, their living room decked out in candles and pillows spread over the floor. The lamp was turned on low, the lighting warm.

"You're getting the best massage of your life," Yang told, giving Blake a quick kiss on the lips.

"That's great but," Blake began, looking for any sign of their daughter's existence apart from the building blocks hastily shoved in the corner of the room, "where is Ellie? You _did _remember to pick her up from school, right?"

Yang looked hurt. "Babe, that happened _once._"

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe _twice_, but I swear she's okay. She's sleeping at Nora and Ren's house so we could have some time alone," Yang explained, directing Blake to kneel on some pillows she had set up near the sofa with her arms resting on the furniture. This gave adequate space for the baby bump and ensured that Blake was comfortable enough for the massage.

"Did you get my ice-cream?" Blake asked, feeling her ratty-but-comfortable button-up shirt be slipped from her shoulders and her hair moved out of the way. She gritted her teeth when she felt Yang apply oil to her back in smooth, sweeping motions.

"Yep. I saw Ruby there too, picking stuff up for Weiss," Yang replied, first focusing on Blake's shoulders and grinning when she heard her moan. From then, there was no further conversation, just quiet groans of content as hands relieved weary muscles of built-up tension.

Yang kissed her wife's shoulder gently, letting her lips linger against the warm skin. Her hands rested on the bump, and Blake placed her own hands over Yang's.

"I love you," Blake said, feeling Yang smile.

"I love you too," Yang whispered back, looking at their matching wedding rings and feeling truly complete.

—

Yang peered over the cot, seeing her newborn daughter sleeping peacefully for once. The first two weeks away from the hospital had been the worst in terms of crying, but Yang wished to give Blake a rest and attended to the squalling bundle of joy whenever she could.

When Alice began to show signs of unsettling, Yang quickly picked her up, taking her from the bedroom to avoid waking Blake. She kissed her on the head, resting her cheek against the tuft of blonde hair that was growing more each day. Half her prediction had been right - she looked like Yang.

The sun was rising steadily in the east, orange light filtering through the blinds into the living room. Yang suddenly got an idea which, upon reflection, probably wasn't the best one. Yang being Yang however thought it was a funny thing to do.

She rested Alice in her arms so that her head was supported and took her to the sunlight, singing out the first lines of 'Circle of Life' loudly, reenacting the famous scene to the best of her ability whilst keeping her child safe.

"Yang, what are you doing?" Blake questioned from the stairs, though her tone was so flat it ceased to sound like a question. Yang saw that Alice's face looked similarly unamused as her legs kicked cutely.

"Uh…" she trailed, unable to think of a suitable explanation. Blake simply shook her head and smirked, descending the rest of the stairs and taking her daughter away from Yang. She began to rock her back to sleep. Yang kissed her wife on the forehead and carefully held both Blake and Alice in her arms.

"Weiss is gonna give birth soon," Yang commented quietly, watching as wide eyes opened and closed sleepily.

"We need to be around to see _that_," Blake replied, touching a tiny nose with her fingertip. "I think Ruby's gonna need more time in hospital than Weiss will when it's over."

Yang kissed Blake's cheek, the two falling into a content silence.

"By the way, Pyrrha said that Ellie called Jaune a 'fuckwit' the other day," Blake stated bluntly.

"Deserved it," Yang shot back quickly without thinking. She quickly amended this to: "I-I mean, I'll have a word with her."

Blake playfully poked Yang in the face, giving her a mocking stern stare.

—

Yang supposed that Blake was the stricter parent.

However, when Yang found out that Ellie had placed a bowl on her 6-year-old sister's head and cut her hair, she had gone ballistic.

It had happened in the kitchen: somehow Ellie had gotten ahold of a pair of scissors (Ellie was too much like Yang to be child-proofed from everything) and gone to town on Alice's long blonde hair. Alice herself seemed disinterested, not caring in the slightest.

Blake was at work teaching martial arts at the time, and Yang had no idea how to deal with the situation. She removed the bowl from Alice's head and could have cried at the horrendous haircut that was presented before her.

"W-What have you done?" She whispered, as Ellie guiltily slinked off toward the living room. She picked up a clump of golden hair, hands shaking.

She called Blake at that point, unable to cope. She was further dismayed when Blake's reaction was to stifle giggles at her daughter's new look as she attempted to console Yang. She made Yang a mug of tea to calm her down as she took Alice to the hairdresser to salvage what was a truly disastrous haircut, no matter which way you looked at it.

Yang later confiscated Ellie's portable gaming device in angry retaliation, ignoring the massive tantrum that followed. She told her that every action has consequences, especially when it came to cutting your sister's hair off because_just look at her, look at what you've done to her beautiful hair._

The joke was on her however when she tried completing the last level in whatever game was playing, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. Her thumbs gripped the device tightly, her teeth gritted as Ellie smugly watched her mother struggling.

"Give me it, let me show you how it's done," Ellie demanded, taking back the device before Yang could smash it to pieces with a hammer. Her smug look only lasted a few minutes though as she found that she too could not complete the level. Yang and Ellie were complaining in heated mutual agreement about how the game was 'rigged' and was 'impossible to complete', neither protesting when Blake took the game and began to play it.

"You totally won't do it," Yang said after a few minutes, allowing her daughter to snuggle into her side, sins forgotten. Blake simply smirked the same smirk that made Yang fall in love many years ago, causing her to blush unexpectedly. Alice sat at the end of the sofa reading, hair somewhat salvaged but needing a few months before it would be remotely like it once was.

Showing Yang and Ellie the victory screen of the game, Blake grinned wolfishly. Their faces fell like a sack of bricks.

"How did you _do _that?" Yang asked, feeling inadequate. "It was impossible."

"Maybe you both suck," Blake responded, shrugging. "In that regard, it's probably genetic. _Burn_."

—

Yang stayed awake for a long time during the night, thinking of everything Blake and given her. She unconsciously squeezed her wife a little tighter, nuzzling the back of her neck and placing a light kiss there.

Each day, Yang thanked the heavens for the twist of fate that gave her Blake Belladonna; she had a feeling her life wouldn't be half as happy without her.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
